I will Protect this Rose
by RWBY Fan Mode
Summary: not good at Summary's but I will try. "It has been a year since Summer Rose's Death leaving poor Ruby all alone she is suddenly Transferred to Beacon in the middle of the Semester but why? And who is this mysterious person watching over her. (pairing a Secret this wil contain a threesome).
1. Episode 1

**"Hello my name is RWBY Fan Mode if you are one one of my followers I am Sorry I deleted my other stories I just didn't like how they turned out"**

* * *

 **Episode 1**

"So, this is a beacon high. Ruby mumbled to herself, as she was standing in front of the gate. The place looked beautiful so many flowers. But, only one flower caught her attention a Rose. She walked up to it and sat down in front of it and gently touched it. I miss you Mom even though it's only been a year since you passed away"

"Who are you? And what are you doing?" Ruby turned her head to a see a girl who was two years older than herself. A teenage girl with fair skin and short, dark brown hair. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to red. Her clothes consist of a long, coco-colored shirt with a dark brown corset. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a black belt with bullets.

Above it, she wears another coco-colored belt of bullets with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles.

She also dons a number of accessories, such a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wears a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses. She is seen holding a black shoulder bag with gold studs, which is held by a bandolier strap. She got up and dusted off her skirt, 'My name is Ruby rose I transferred here today'

"I see, so you're the new kid everyone been talking about. Aren't you a little young to be attending this school? In the middle of the Semester to oh, the names Coco by the way. Your first day here and you're the talk of the school the mysterious transfer student. How did you get in anyway? Beacon is a high class school and don't take this the wrong way but you look like you don't belong here"

Ruby let out a sigh, "Trust me, I know I don't belong here. This school contains nothing but the rich people, which I'm not but believe me or not, but one day while I was heading to bed. There was a knock at the door so of course I answered it and no one was there just a letter. I was so confused at the time, so I opened it and read it. At first I thought, 'This is so fake, but it wasn't I was shocked when I saw Beacons official stamp on it"

"Hmm...that is kind of hard to believe kid, I will give you that, but it's strange to receive a letter out of the blue like that what do your parents think about it?" Coco asked.

"Aw crap think Ruby you can't tell a girl who you literally met just now that you have no parents and you live alone you're only fifteen it's still illegal at your age. I'm sorry Mom, I know lying is bad, but I have no choice. She thought, Oh, my mom was so happy for me that she threw a congratulations party it was so fun. Anyway can we head inside the school now? We have been standing out here for a few minutes now" Ruby asked a little too quickly.

"Hmm… Sure, come on do know your class schedule and the class you are in now by any chance?" Coco asked while heading inside the building with Ruby following her.

Ruby nodded while taking off her backpack, which was shaped like a dog with two little floppy ears sticking on top of it head to carry in her arms instead of wearing it. "I've got to go to history class the teacher name is professor port"

"I see then your luck that is my class cute puppy backpack, but I'll warn you right though there is a blonde girl in the same class she loves to tease people and with that backpack of yours, you're going to be hearing a lot so be prepared her name is Yang Xiao Long. One more thing she has a small obsession with cute things I'm telling you that because I'll admit you look adorable like a small child Coco admitted while looking at Ruby with a grin.

"I'm fifteen, I'm not a child and thanks for the warning I'll keep my guard up around Yang and thanks for helping me on my first day here it means a lot if I were by myself I would of gotten lost no doubt about that this school is huge" Ruby answered as she and coco stopped walking.

"No problem kid, so we reached the classroom ready to go in?" coco asked.

Ruby nodded.

Coco gently knocked on the door and let herself in Many students were talking to their friends until the classroom door opened everyone stopped talking as they saw Coco and a kid they have never seen before they began whispering to themselves

* * *

 **End of Episode 1**

 **"Sorry the Episode is short I have told by a friend of mine that I'm not the best writer but, an Ok wtiter it's just that I need to slow the fuck down because I seem to rush to main plot to quickly so I will try my best not to rush.**


	2. Episode 2

Yang Xiao Long was currently sitting at her desk with a bored expression on her face. While everyone was talking to their friends. "This suck's damn it, I am so bored, " she thought. As she was looking around the classroom.

Her gaze fell onto the white haired girl dressed in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the "neckline of the dress. "The inside of the bolero. is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays the Schnee Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake. She was sitting across from her a few seat's away, she saw the girl kept looking up and down 'Weiss what are you doing?' she thought, with a bit of confusion until she saw the girl's cell phone in her lap.

"Ah,I see she's probably texting her mother again" Yang mumbled to herself. She turned her attention to the front of the class as the door opened, revealing coco and some other girl she has never seen before.

A girl dressed in a black blouse, a black corset with red lacing, and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. Even her shoulder-length hair is black with a red tint to it.

Yang grinned "Hmm, who this little cutie?"

* * *

Ruby slowly followed Coco into the room and saw everyone staring at her. "Relax Ruby everyone is just curious, that's all," she thought while taking a deep breath trying to stay calm.

She saw a man possibly in his mid-fifties. He wears a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he wears tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots. He has gray hair and a gray mustache and appears to be slightly overweight.

"He must be Professor Port" Ruby thought. As she looked around the room her eyes stopped as she saw a blond hair girl waving at her with a grin on her face.

She was wearing tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons.

She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She and black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts, but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt.

Ruby gave a small wave to the girl "that must be Yang" she thought as she turned her attention back to Coco and Professor port.

"Ruby Rose, Coco here just finished explaining to me why you two are a bit late to my class tell me. did you just arrive here a few minutes ago?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

"Yes, sir, I have just arrived here at beacon I apologize if I am late. I'm still trying to get used to everything that's going on in my life. things are just going to fast for me to even understand at the moment. She let out a sigh proving how exhausted she was.

"I see" Professor port nodded. Very well, I will let this slide now, please go find a seat"

Ruby nodded and looked beside her only to find coco was gone, she looked around the classroom and spotted her talking to someone "that must be one of her friends" she whispered to herself.

She quickly found a seat right next to the blond girl who was waving at her. "Hi, my name is Ruby rose" she introduced herself as she took a seat.

* * *

 **"Yo sorry for the short Episode Again I am trying really but it's difficlt for me what else oh yeah! I know I have trouble with punctuations but what is wrong with my Grammar please tell me so I can improve :)**

 **RWBY Fan Mode.**


End file.
